


All the Time in the World (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: When Roman heads off into the past on a "grand adventure", his twin brother Logan must follow to ensure that he doesn't drastically change the future.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I literally almost fell in the shower with how hard this idea hit me. Hope you all enjoy! This'll be a somewhat extensive fic.  
> CW for this chapter: mentions/depiction of death, mentions of war

_“Roman, I need you to be brave for me, ok?” he heard his father’s voice choking up._

_“Dad...Dad, I’m scared…” he squeaked. And he was. He was terrified. He had just seen his mother and brother killed before his eyes. Who would do that? Who would kill a child in cold blood? But he knew, somewhere in his 9-year-old mind, that that was the world he lived in. A world that had been overrun by war for centuries…_

_“I know, Ro, I’m so sorry...Please be brave for me, my little prince, I know you’ll be ok--” Roman jumped as his father was cut off by a loud bang against the door. They were trying to break in._

_Suddenly, Roman was scooped up by his father and shoved into the small machine he had built. The door to the device closed and Roman panicked, banging on the door as his father hit the controls, sending him away. He saw the door to the lab break apart, watched his father gunned down mercilessly._

_Roman screamed as he was carried away. And then he blacked out._

*********************

Logan was reading a book, only half-listening as his father explained some kind of mechanic he was working with. Truth be told, his father tended to talk just to keep himself focused, more than to actually be listened to.

He frowned as he started hearing an unusual hum, one that seemed to be getting louder as the seconds passed. He looked at his dad, who had stopped talking and was listening to the noise as well.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a flash, and a machine appeared in the middle of the shop, popping open on impact and breaking several (thankfully empty) beakers and flasks.

Logan was the first to move, rushing towards the thing before his father held him back. “Logan, wait, it could be dangerous.”

“But Dad, there’s someone inside!” Sure enough, a small figure was collapsed inside the unusual device. Even from a distance, Logan could see the tiny chest rising and falling. He pushed past his father’s arms, running and dragging what was clearly a child out of the wreckage. His father shook himself out of his daze and followed, helping Logan and picking up the stranger, carrying him to the sofa Logan had been resting on mere moments before.

Logan whispered so as not to wake him up, “Dad, he has my face…”

His father hummed in contemplation. “Yes, it would appear so…Did you know you had a twin brother?”

Logan looked at his father, eyes wide. “What? What happened to him?”

He shook his head, “Stillborn…”

The boy on the couch groaned, beginning to rouse, and they both fell instantly silent. He blinked his eyes open, and upon seeing them shot up, “Logan! Dad!” he started sobbing, “I-I-I...I thought y-you were d-dead, I-I s-s-saw you a-a-and M-M-Mom die…”

Logan blinked in confusion. He had no idea who this boy was or what he was referring to, but one thing Logan could tell: he needed a hug. He moved forward and hugged him, and the other boy clung back desperately, as his father looked on.

Once he had calmed down somewhat, Logan’s father, looked at the boy. “Listen, buddy...I’m guessing your name is Roman?”

The boy blinked and nodded slowly. His dad should know his name already…

The man nodded, “Roman...I’m not really your father. If I’m to guess correctly, he researched in topics in time and space?” Another nod. “I think you come from another timeline. Or another dimension, if you prefer.”

Roman and Logan both looked at him. “Like in comics?” they said in unison, then looked at each other and smiled shyly. He nodded.

“Well...wh-what do I do now?” Roman asked, his lip quivering.

“Well...I suppose you’ll stay here with us. In our timeline, Logan’s twin died before they were born, which was how I knew your name. Logan, it seems you have a new brother. Roman, while I know you had a brother that may have been exactly the same as Logan, I hope you can understand that it may take him some time to get used to having a brother.”

Roman nodded meekly, avoiding Logan’s gaze. Logan put an arm on his shoulder gently. “I’ll try to be a good brother…”

Roman looked at him with a small smile, “If you’re even similar to how you were in my dimension, I have no doubt you’ll be the best brother.”

Their father laughed quietly, and they looked up. “What is it?” Logan asked.

“I can’t tell if your mother’s going to hug me or kill me.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None for this chapter (maybe mentions of missing person/mention of drugs?)

Patton stapled yet another “MISSING” flyer to yet another post. He’d been all over the city, asking people if they’d seen his brother, putting the flyers everywhere he could reach. It was late, and he was tired. He turned to dejectedly start walking home, and immediately collided with a man rushing in the other direction.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” the man said, bending to help Patton pick up the papers that had fallen from his arms. He frowned as he looked at the face on the papers. “Your brother?”

Patton nodded, finally looking into the stranger’s face and gasping. “Y-you! It’s you! You were with him last!” His eyes filled with tears. “What happened to him? What did you do?!”

The stranger looked at him with concern and...something else. It wasn’t pity, Patton would have noticed that. “Are you quite sure it was me? I feel I would have remembered if I saw someone that looks like you…”

Patton blinked. “Did you just...flirt with me? Now?”

The man blushed. “I...that was not my intention, I apologize.”

Patton shook his head. “Whatever, it’s ok. He looked exactly like you, except he didn’t wear glasses...I just thought…”

The man’s eyes softened. “No harm done. I, um...I do have a twin brother. I’ve been looking for him as well, he ran off on another one of his reckless adventures.”

Patton looked at him curiously. “Maybe they’re together? I just don’t understand why Virgil wouldn’t text me or call me…”

The stranger seemed lost in thought. “I...I must go. I’m afraid my brother may have taken your brother somewhere unsafe. I’ll try my best to retrieve them both.”

Patton blinked in surprise and grabbed the man’s arm as he turned away. “I’m going with you.”

The man stared at him nervously. “I don’t think that’s wi--”

“Did I ask?”

He blinked again. “N-no, I suppose you didn’t...I’m not sure how you will react, however…”

Patton looked at him. “React to what? And what’s your name? I can’t run off with a stranger whose name I don’t know.”

“Logan...but you knowing my name doesn’t change the fact that I am a stranger…”

“It doesn’t, but at least you’re a little less strange now.”

“Debatable,” Logan muttered under his breath, before continuing at normal volume. “Very well, allow me to buy you a drink. There are some things I must explain before we go.”

“Can’t you explain on the way? We’ll be wasting time…”

Logan smiled at him for the first time, and Patton couldn’t help but admire the sight for a moment before mentally slapping himself, reminding himself there were more important things at the moment. “My friend, we have all the time in the world.”

*********************  
 _A couple of months earlier, and three hundred years later…_

“Roman. Roman, get up!” Logan hissed into his brother’s ear.

Roman had fallen asleep at the worktable again, the device he had been working on pressed to his face. He jerked up. “No! Mom! Logan!” Logan blinked, rubbing Roman’s shoulder. It appeared he’d been having one of his nightmares again. Roman shook his head, somewhat disoriented. “I’m up! What’s happening?”

“I figured out what we did wrong. I know how to fix our machines! Instead of using hydropower, we use magnets! It would allow us to alter Earth’s magnetic field around us, while still being renewable energy.”

Roman blinked up at him, astonished. “What?!” He jumped up. “Logan, you know what this means?”

Logan smiled softly and nodded. “Dad’s work will be done, after all.”

Roman blinked back tears. “After seven years…” He hugged Logan closely, happy to feel his hug returned.

“What do you plan on doing with yours?” Logan asked.

Roman shrugged. “Go back to the past. I want to go to the Renaissance and see all the greats in the process of their paintings...Oh! Or the twentieth century, the first boom in photography. I could get a polaroid! Oh, but first, I’m gonna go to the twenty-first century. The ultimate cultural boom. Globalism was taking off, people were exploring old forms of art and creating new ones, or reimagining creative processes, cultural fusions were happening…”

Logan chuckled. He and Roman had their passionate ramblings in common, albeit about different subjects. “I think I might just go witness how some architectural feats of the past were constructed. Be careful not to mess with history. Don’t do anything drastic.”

Roman grinned at him, eyes sparkling. “Of course not! What do you expect me to do, fall in love?”

*********************

“So, let me see if I have this all correctly. You and your brother are from three centuries in the future, where you’ve both built the first time machines, and you think your brother got a crush on my brother and whisked him off to some kind of adventure in the past?”

Logan bit his lip, realizing how crazy he sounded, but nodded. Patton sighed, staring at his strawberry daiquiri. “Did you put something in my drink?”

Logan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “Pardon?”

“What, you don’t have drugs in the future?”

“Er...we do, but they’re highly regulated. To get any without a prescription is borderline impossible. Besides, they’re rarely needed anymore.”

Patton looked at him curiously. “Medical advances?”

Logan shook his head. “More like disease advances. Diseases began to be able to withstand the strongest antibiotics around...mid-22nd century, maybe? The world population dropped severely around that time, and many people tried going back to more holistic medicinal approaches, which ended up working. Now, that’s what most people use, and synthetic drugs are saved for incredibly rare and severe illnesses.”

Patton had been listening raptly, and Logan blushed as he realized he’d been rambling. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Patton simply murmured, “Interesting. I’d love to hear more when we’re in a less urgent situation. But, if you are telling the truth about time travel…” he sighed and finished off the rest of his daiquiri, “I’m gonna need stronger alcohol…” Logan smiled and flagged down the bartender for two glasses of good scotch, and Patton raised an eyebrow. “More expensive tastes, huh?”

Logan shrugged, “On me. To finding our brothers before they ruin history.”

Patton laughed, touching his glass to Logan’s. “Agreed.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG I TRULY AM. I know this is a short chapter, but there’s only 2-3 more! Hope to get those out soonish too but I need to update my other neglected fics so I’ll see how long it takes to cycle back. Enjoy!

Logan sighed in frustration. He and Patton had been to four different points in time, apparently arriving just after their brothers and having to fix some massive mess each time.

First, they went to the Renaissance, where Roman had painted another Mona Lisa with da Vinci. After riskily stealing the painting and somehow convincing both da Vinci and the woman that they had dreamed the man entirely, they managed to leave without impacting the time (although there was one extra entry in one of da Vinci’s journals. Thankfully, Logan quickly checked to find that that journal had been lost to time).

Next, they hopped through the 70s, where Roman and Virgil had joined an anti-war rally. Thankfully, other than appearing in the crowd in a few pictures, they left that time period relatively untouched.

Third, they went to 7th century Arabia to see the Islamic golden age, again finding no hint of their brothers.

Finally, they went to the 50s, the golden age of cinema, catching Roman and Virgil just as they were about to stroll up the red carpet. They ran and disappeared before they could catch them though.

Virgil had looked back at Patton, seeming to mouth “I’m sorry” before going out of sight.

Logan sighed again. “Let’s take a break. We can go see some of history for ourselves before following them again. Where do you want to go?”

Patton thought for a moment. “Can you show me your time?”

Logan considered the implications of letting someone see the future, but Patton wasn’t asking to see his own life and future, so Logan agreed.

He thought for several minutes, deciding where to go, then smiled, punching a date and coordinates into the system, watching as the machine began to move through time and space.

When they landed, they allowed themselves a few minutes to battle the nausea they felt from the time travel. When his stomach finally calmed, Patton peeked out the window, spying an open field with a lone tree in the middle. It was night and there seemed to be no one for miles.

“Where are we?” he asked curiously.

Logan looked out the window with a look of nostalgia. “Growing up, Roman and I had incredibly different interests. We still do. But one thing we shared wholeheartedly was our love of the stars.” He opened the door to the time machine, holding his hand out to Patton. Patton blushed, allowing Logan to lead him out into the field. Logan continued, “Our father used to take us out here, to see the stars. Most knowledge of constellations has been forgotten by our time, deemed less important than the actual physics of the universe, but I would always try to find those old stories and Roman absolutely loved them. We’d make up our own constellations too, sometimes.” Logan laid on the grass, indicating that Patton should do the same. “I’m sure you know more of those stories than I do…”

Patton smiled, touched that Logan had shared such a personal memory with him. “Well...I’m not an astronomer, but I do know a few. Which ones do you know?”

Logan beamed, “I could really only find stories of the zodiac constellations since those were prominent in the form of horoscopes for a long time.”

Patton thought for a moment. “Well…” he pointed out a constellation. The most well-known constellation in our sky is Orion.”

Logan gasped quietly, seeing another picture appear in his sky. Patton smiled, feeling confident, and continued, pointing out a few more he knew of: the Big Dipper, Ursa major and minor, Andromeda and Cassiopeia. He even told their stories when he remembered them.

Logan was lost in the words, in Patton’s voice. After he had finished telling all he remembered, he looked at Logan, who was still staring wide-eyed at the sky. Patton wanted nothing more than to figure out what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

Logan turned to look at Patton, blinking in surprise at the reverence with which Patton was looking at him. He smiled shyly. “Do...do you have a favorite?” he asked.

Patton grinned, missing how Logan melted at his smile as he turned back to the sky. He pointed. “I like Cassiopeia.”

Logan smiled softly. “I’ve always been partial to Gemini.”

“Cause of Roman?” Patton asked. Logan nodded. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Logan sighed. “Misguided as he can be sometimes, he is my brother. And...he’s been through a lot.” He chose not to elaborate.

Patton nodded understandingly. “I feel the same about Virgil.”

They fell silent, enjoying each other’s company. Finally, Logan looked up to see Patton staring softly at him. He couldn’t seem to break his eyes away. He almost didn’t notice that Patton had leaned in. Or was it he who had leaned in? He wasn’t sure. He just knew that their faces were an inch apart and that Patton wasn’t pulling away, and neither was he.

He looked into Patton’s eyes once more before taking a breath and kissing him softly.

Patton’s eyes widened, then closed, kissing him back a bit harder, cupping his face.

They kissed for a long time, then lay there for a longer time, curled in each other’s arms.

Logan wondered briefly if this would affect time, but in that moment, with a warm feeling in his heart and a beautiful man in his arms, he found that he didn’t care at all. Maybe Roman was onto something...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, major angst, I am so sorry angst, ummm....death? This is NOT the last chapter I swear, I will fix this I am really sorry....Last chapter on Saturday probably? I’ve got two tests and a quiz in the next two days, so...

Logan and Patton now sat in Logan’s time machine, unsure where to go next. Patton sat up suddenly. “I know where they’re going.”

Logan groaned, just wanting a break. “How could you possibly know where they’re going?”

Patton stood. “Virgil’s always hated that the US dropped those atomic bombs on Japan. He thought that if the world never used nuclear weapons, a lot of the ensuing bad things wouldn’t have happened. I’ll bet he convinced Roman to go there to try and stop it.”

Logan paled. “Roman would never agree to that.”

Patton looked at him gravely. “He wouldn’t have to. Virgil has a tendency to do things on his own. All he would have to do is get Roman to take them there.”

Logan shot up. “We can’t let him do that!”

Patton hesitated. He was smart, he knew what could happen if you messed with time so drastically. But… “Would it really be so bad to save so many people?”

Logan was frantically pressing buttons. He paused, turning to look at Patton, gauging how much to tell him. He sighed, settling for the truth. “Patton, Roman isn’t from this timeline. He’s from an alternate time where World War II never ended. His world has been overrun by war for centuries. He watched his family, me, our parents, be killed at nine years old. If those bombings don’t occur, the same thing will happen here.”

Patton went silent. “...I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Logan looked at him softly. “It’s not your fault. But we must go before he alters the timeline.”

As soon as the time machine landed, Logan disguised it and bolted out, pulling Patton beside him. They had landed near Roman’s most recently detected coordinates. While the location would be accurate, the coordinates did not specify time, so he hoped they weren’t too late.

They were in an airfield. Logan lead Patton to a field of trees for cover, keeping his eyes open for any sign of either Roman or Virgil.

As they walked, Logan’s foot hit something soft. He looked down in surprise, freezing when he saw Roman unconscious beneath him. He dropped beside him, shaking Roman with tears in his eyes. “Roman, wake up, please wake up!” Patton stood behind them helplessly, a hand over his mouth.

After a minute, Roman groaned, sitting up slowly. “Oh, my head…”

Logan breathed out in relief, hugging Roman, then pulling away. “What happened?”

Roman squinted as he tried to remember, then his eyes widened. “Virgil! He… oh no...what have I done?” Tears filled his eyes. “I tried to stop him and tell him what would happen, but…” He sobbed as Logan pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back to soothe him.

“It’s alright, Roman. We’ll find him and we’ll fix this.” Logan looked back at Patton who shrugged helplessly.

When Roman calmed enough for them to move, they hurried to find Virgil. The airfield was a private one, kept secret during that time period, so it was not difficult to find the correct plane.

A plane that was taking off down the runway.

Scanning its wake, Logan immediately spotted Virgil, moving quickly and grabbing him before he could be noticed, pulling him into the trees with them. “What the hell did you do?” he hissed.

Virgil jerked away, doing a double take at this man who looked so much like Roman but sounded so different. “I saved thousands of people, that’s what. You must be Logan.”

Logan stared at him. “You just condemned the entire world and killed billions of people,” he whispered harshly.

Virgil paled. “W-what?”

Logan put his hands through his hair repeatedly, trying to figure out how to fix this. Roman had collapsed onto the ground, head in his hands, unable to breathe correctly. “What do you think Roman was trying to tell you?!” Logan almost yelled.

Patton approached his brother grimly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, we can fix this.”

Virgil shrugged Patton off. “I-I’m sorry.” He took a shaky breath, sitting in front of Roman, trying to help him regulate his breathing. “Breathe for me, Roman. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.”

Eventually, Roman calmed and Virgil sat, staring at him regretfully. “I’m so sorry, Roman. I’ll fix it.” He looked up at Logan, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please just tell me how to fix it.”

Logan took a breath, running his hand through his hair. “There is a way…” he looked at Roman. “Our time machines can theoretically self-destruct...and they would have the power of a nuclear bomb if they did. Virgil, you only stopped one of the bombs. The other is in a different plane, taking off from a different location. If we set off one of the time machines, we can all use the other to return home.”

Everyone nodded grimly. After coordinating the location and instructions to Roman, Logan took Patton with him in his own time machine. As they waited to land, Logan spoke up. “I’m sorry your reunion with your brother wasn’t happier.”

Patton looked up, his train of thought lost. “What? Oh. It’s fine. We’ve been through worse together. This will work right?”

They landed that moment , and Logan did not want to think about what “worse” meant. He could not explain this urge to shield Patton from the world, to look after him. He swallowed and nodded. “It should. Once Roman and Virgil set their time machine to self-destruct, they will come in here. Once the doors to this machine close, they will not open again until we land in our time.”

Patton nodded, still thinking. “What if the time machine doesn’t self-destruct?”

Logan took a breath, his voice hushed when he spoke. “Then...Roman or I will have to manually input the command. The effect will be instantaneous.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Y-you’ll die…”

Logan nodded. “I will.”

Before Patton could respond, Roman and Virgil entered. As soon as they did, the doors started to close slowly. “Logan, it’s not working!” Roman shouted in frustration.

Logan nodded. “I will go input the command.”

Roman glared at him. “Don’t you dare! I will not see my brother die twice! I’m not even supposed to be in this timeline! I’ll go.”

Logan shook his head firmly. “I am the eldest. And besides, I can’t be sure you’ll do it properly.” He smiled shakily but no one laughed at his half-hearted attempt at a joke.

Virgil spoke up suddenly. “I’ll go. This is my fault.”

Roman whipped around suddenly. “No! You can’t!” He started crying. “I can’t bear to lose either of you!”

They continued to argue, as Patton watched the doors closing helplessly. At the last possible second, he said, “It’s ok. I’ll do it,” slipping out just as the doors closed.

Logan darted after him, but was too late. He screamed, banging against the door helplessly.

Virgil covered his mouth, sobbing beside Logan. Roman was crying as well, looking out the window.

He watched Patton cross determinedly to the time machine as their own lifted into the air.

And he watched as, high above the ground by now, the mushroom cloud bloomed over the city, just before they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three years later ___

____

Logan adjusted Roman’s tie, listening numbly as his brother rambled worriedly about things that could possibly go wrong.

____

“Roman, I assure you, I have coordinated everything with an iron fist. Nothing will go wrong,” he interrupted.

____

Roman sighed, giving a small smile. “I know. Thank you, Logan. I guess I just want this day to be perfect. Or as perfect as it can be, anyway…” he frowned, wishing their dad was there, and knowing Virgil was more upset than he let on about Patton’s absence. Logan said nothing. Roman looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry, Lo…”

____

Logan shook his head. “It’s been three years. Nothing can be done. I need to go, Mom will have a fit if I’m not there to make sure everything’s going smoothly.” He walked out abruptly, and Roman could do nothing but stand silently. He wished he could help. He hadn’t known Patton very long but it felt like he had, with all Virgil had said about him. He knew his brother had been more taken with the man than anyone in his life, and having that ripped away so suddenly left a hole that only Roman knew was there. One that he had felt himself at only nine years old. As much as he loved them, his current family was not the one he had lost, and it had taken him years to understand that nothing could bring back the dead. He only hoped he could help Logan move on.

____

Once Logan was satisfied everything was going according to plan, he decided to relax in the two hours he had before the pictures were to start. He gave his mother a quick word of where he was going, telling her to call him if any problems arose. With a kiss on the cheek, he left, driving to the field he had taken Patton three years prior.

____

Since Patton had had no family aside from Virgil, and Virgil had chosen to stay in their time, Logan had opted to make him a gravestone and set it in the field, underneath the lone tree. It was spring now, and small petals from the tree’s blossoms were sprinkled over the ground and the stone. Logan smiled, knowing Patton would have loved the scene.

____

He sighed. “I’m afraid I’ve lost grasp of my emotions, Patton. I know I should be happy for Roman and Virgil, but all I can think about is how much you would have wanted to be here...and how much I wish it was us getting married… It’s illogical, and I know it is, to still feel this strongly about you when it’s been three years, and I only knew you for what was probably a few months, but… you were the bravest person I had ever met, and the only person besides my family who broached my heart in such a way.” Logan was crying at this point. “You were so caring and so quick to protect your little brother… He’s amazing, and I can’t wait to call him my brother-in-law. I just wish you were here to see it.”

____

Logan let his tears fall for another moment, before wiping them away, taking a shaky breath, and getting ready to go back. But the sight that awaited him when he turned around made his breath catch in his throat. Patton stood, completely intact, tears in his eyes. “Glad I could make it,” he whispered.

____

Logan blinked several times. “P-Patton? H-How?”

____

Patton shrugged, smiling softly. “You’re the time expert. You tell me.” He giggled quietly, continuing, “I woke up here…”

____

Logan’s mind raced back to after the incident. He had barely noticed, but Roman had landed them in this field. He realized the blast from Roman’s machine must have somehow propelled Patton forward in time to the last detected place of his own machine, with a margin of error on the time.

____

Logan could not understand how Patton would have survived without the machine to protect him, but realized he did not care. Patton was here. Right in front of him.

____

Suddenly, he rushed forward, enveloping Patton in a crushing hug, weeping softly. “I-I thought…”

____

Patton hugged him back quickly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

____

Logan shook his head. “It was...necessary…”

____

Patton pulled back, cupping his face, smiling. “I’m here now.”

____

Logan smiled. “You really are…” he whispered. Before Patton could say another word, Logan leaned in and kissed him deeply.

____

Patton cupped his face, leaning into the kiss eagerly.

____

When they finally pulled away, Logan was smiling. “Come on,” he said. “We have a wedding to get to.”

____

Patton blushed, following Logan, their hands entwined.

____

They arrived just before the photos were meant to begin.

____

Roman gasped.

____

Virgil covered his mouth in tears, whispering to Roman. “Call off the wedding, I think I’ve finally snapped. I’m hallucinating.”

____

Roman laughed breathlessly. “No...I see him too.”

____

Logan smiled softly as Virgil rushed forward, hugging Patton tightly. Patton hugged him back with everything he had. Virgil tucked his head in his older brother’s shoulder, crying softly. They stayed like that for a while before Logan brought Patton a spare tuxedo.

____

They took many pictures that night, their smiles much more genuine then they would have been previously. Roman and Logan’s mother was absolutely taken with Patton. So much so, that she didn’t mind the delay in the pictures.

____

Roman and Virgil’s wedding night was spent catching Patton up on the three years he missed.

____

When Roman and Virgil finally left for their honeymoon, Logan took Patton back to his apartment. They finally had time alone, and Logan allowed himself to hold Patton for hours. Everything would be ok.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
